A Second Coming
by smile1
Summary: Inc. all characterspairings with extra focus on Isabel & eventually on her & Alex. Continues from season 3. They finally found a place to settle down til someone came to find them with the message that the Royal 4 had to be assembled again. Chapter 4's up
1. The Angel in the House

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _Roswell_ or any of the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.**

**A/N: **I think I mentioned somewhere in my profile that I usually prefer to write one parters, but I had to make an exception, which I sometimes do and have done with some other shows and pairings in the past. This entire story will be written for a friend as she requested me to delve into the Roswell fandom once again and write a story that met a few of her requirements, so this first chapter is for you Dilek and I hope I don't let you down. The same goes for the select few who will stumble upon this story and hopefully choose to give it a chance.

* * *

**A Second Coming**

**Part 1: The Angel in the House**

''_When reality is nothing like a pipedream…''_

It was a big enough house in a decent enough neighborhood in a town that was small enough to be inconspicuous in. That was why they had been able to stay there for as long as they had, and why they had decided to eventually settle here and give it a try as their second home, especially after weeks had passed without there being any trouble. No one came looking for them and the local townspeople had accepted them into their community with open arms because it was just the kind of people they were.

They were the kind of people who liked their privacy, but who also enjoyed having a couple of new faces around to get to know during run-ins at the supermarket and the occasional town barbecue—barbecues where the men would watch whatever sport was on TV at the time and the women would sit around and talk about the frivolous things they liked to do. For Isabel it was gardening, although she spent most of the day cooking and cleaning (like the perfect angel in the house). It were the things she was used doing for Jesse as his wife, and she was still his wife as well as a housewife, but the only thing was that she was here and that he was still in Roswell.

They were on the phone with each other constantly, but yet they had begun to drift as any couple eventually would under the same circumstances, and Isabel had known that this would happen. She even thought that she had managed to prepare herself for it, though life without Jesse had been nothing like she'd expected it to be. It was as lonely as she had thought it would be, and at the same time it was more freeing than she had expected.

Even Max had loosened up a little after realizing that they didn't have to look over their shoulder as often. He had even sold the van, which signaled the official start of their new lives here: they rented a place to live, or places actually, because Max and Liz had their own—everyone feeling like they deserved their privacy since they were still relatively newlyweds—Michael and Maria had a place and Kyle lived in their basement, and Isabel got her own place. It was paid for by Max and Michael because she was the only one who didn't work and she didn't have to, or wanted to. _She just wanted to be for the time being._

The others, on the other hand, did have jobs: Maria, ironically enough, worked as a waitress at the local diner while Liz did the accountancy at the same diner (having the experience since she used to do the same for her father), Max answered phones at some small office building, and Kyle and Michael both worked at one of the two garages the town had, Kyle as a mechanic and Michael stripped cars for parts.

They all had found a new routine, including Isabel, and, for the moment, things were alright, even if they couldn't help cutting or coloring their hair every now and then. Isabel had contemplated changing her look this morning while in front of the mirror, but decided to stick with the blond shoulder-length curls she had gone back to about a week ago. Instead she'd changed her lip color and nail polish a few times until she settled on red, after which she'd put on her clothes and had gone grocery shopping.

She liked to cook for everyone as often as she could, liking how they seemed like a big family when all around the table (it helped her miss Roswell a little less), so this Friday was not one of the exceptions.

Isabel was in the kitchen when Michael and Kyle's truck, which they borrowed from the garage, pulled into the driveway. The others would arrive a few minutes later because Max had to pick up Liz and Maria on his way home.

Kyle was the first one in the kitchen, thoughtfully remembering to place a kiss on her cheek on his way to the sink. ''Do you need any help?'' he asked while washing his hands.

Isabel nodded and gestured in the direction of the cabinets above them. ''You can set the table.''

Kyle turned off the faucet and dried his hands on his overalls, earning him a look from Isabel. ''What? It's either this or your white dish towels.''

Isabel rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at the same time. Surprisingly enough, it was Kyle who made her miss Roswell the most, yet he was also the one who made this place feel like home to her.

As he left the kitchen, Michael came strolling in, not bothering with washing his hands before reaching for a sparerib.

''Michael!'' Isabel exclaimed.

He shrugged. ''I'm hungry. I've been working all day.''

Isabel sighed and reached for the plate of ribs to take outside, but before she could turn away from Michael, he lightly grabbed her by the elbow. ''Hey, I'm sorry Iz. You know we appreciate what you do, especially the dinners.''

''That's because none of you can cook.''

''Not true. I work a mean grill,'' Michael pointed out.

Their eyes met and they shared a smile.

Isabel handed the plate of ribs to him. ''Do me favor, take this outside?''

Michael nodded. ''I'll ask Kyle to help you with the rest. It's not like he does anything at work, so that's the least he can do.''

''I heard that!'' Kyle answered from the garden.

Michael grinned. ''I know.''

Isabel put the finishing touches on the salad as Kyle entered the kitchen again, saying, ''I vote you and Max zap him.''

''I don't think Max would go for it.''

''I know.'' Kyle leaned against the counter. ''And what Max says goes since he's the king and all, but, on the other hand, isn't Max the most powerful since he's the king? So, couldn't we just get rid of Michael since his power is like nothing compared to Max's?!'' Kyle asked, purposely raising his voice so Michael would hear.

''I still have enough power to zap you in your sleep,'' Michael said when coming to stand in the door opening.

''Can you do that? Can he do that?'' Kyle asked Isabel while his brow wrinkled up at the idea.

''No one's going to zap anyone,'' Isabel reassured him while throwing Michael a warning look, who put up both his hands in defense and went back outside. She handed Kyle the salad bowl and as he was on his way outside he perked up, hearing Max's car pull into the driveway. ''Maybe I can convince Max to zap Michael.''

Isabel shook her head and got together the final things to take outside, running into Maria on her way. ''Hey, how was work?''

Maria shrugged. ''Oh, you know, since I've been waitressing a while now, it's no longer a challenge, but the tips are good and I got free desert for all of us.'' Maria held up a paper bag. ''I'm going to put it in the freezer and then I'm ready for dinner.''

Isabel nodded and wanted to continue on outside, but remembered something and turned back to Maria. ''Could you bring the glasses? It's for the lemonade.''

''Yeah, sure.''

''Thanks!'' Isabel called over her shoulder while making her way outside into the garden.

Liz took the things from her and started arranging them on the table. ''You guys could help you know,'' she said to Kyle and Michael who had already taken their places at the table.

''We already did,'' Kyle stated. ''Or, at least I did. I set the table.''

''I brought out the ribs,'' Michael reminded him of his effort.

Both Kyle and Liz rolled their eyes and Michael sighed. ''You guys want me to help out more, okay.'' He looked over the table quickly before leaning over and waving his hand over the French bread. ''There you go, I helped out some more,'' he observed after having pulled his hand back and revealed the French bread to Liz and Kyle, now cut into slices. Michael sat back and folded his hands behind his head. ''Now what did Max and Maria do to help out, huh?''

''Maria brought home desert for everyone,'' Liz defended her friend.

''And I brought out the glasses and the lemonade!'' Maria added when appearing out of the kitchen again.

''Guys,'' Isabel interrupted. ''It's nice that everybody wants to help out, but it's not necessary. You've all been working all day, so the least I can do is make dinner. I really don't mind.''

''She really doesn't,'' Max chipped in while coming to stand beside his sister. ''She's been wanting to cook for people ever since she got that Easy-Bake Oven toy.''

''It wasn't a toy,'' Isabel proclaimed. ''Remember that chocolate birthday cake I made for Michael?''

''I do,'' Michael announced with his mouth full. ''It was horrible. You forgot to put Tabasco in it.''

''Speaking of Tabasco,'' Liz said. ''you didn't put any in the food, did you?''

''The Tabasco seasoning isn't your thing yet?'' Kyle asked. ''It should, since you're slowly becoming one of them.''

Liz childishly stuck out her tongue and tilted her head to the side so Max could kiss her neck before sitting down next to her.

''You know what you should do when you've fully developed your powers, you should zap him,'' Kyle continued while pointing at Michael. ''Or am I the only one who gets that urge every now and them?''

''No.'' Maria shook her head. ''I hear you.''

''Yeah, but that's not the same 'cause you're all talk and nothing else, since you're in love with the alien.''

Liz and Max smiled at Kyle's comment while Maria took Michael's hand in hers and placed a quick kiss on it, reassuring him that she did in fact love him.

Kyle made a face and Isabel turned her back to the scenario, unable to take it.

''Where are you going?'' Kyle asked.

''I'm going to get some more Tabasco,'' Isabel answered. ''But you guys can start without me. I'll be right back.'' And she went inside, using the Tabasco as an easy way out of the perfect picture.

Sometimes it seemed so unfair to her that the others hadn't given up as much as her. They hadn't given up what she had given up: a love. Max and Michael had brought theirs with them, and Isabel liked having Liz and Maria around, but it just seemed unfair to her at times. They didn't have to go to bed alone and spend their nights dreaming because they didn't have anything tangible. They didn't have to spend as much time missing Roswell as much as she did because they had brought what they found most precious in it with them. She hadn't, and neither had Kyle, it was different with him. He didn't mind being on his own, and, more importantly, he hadn't left anyone behind that he wished he could have with him instead.

Isabel got the Tabasco, but didn't go back outside just yet; instead, she lingered by the phone, contemplating calling Jesse, for no reason, really, but for so many others at the same time. She placed her hand on the phone, wanting to pick it up, but didn't. The doorbell distracted her and she left the phone behind her, the Tabasco still in her hands, though it slipped from between her fingers as soon as she had opened the door.

The bottle shattered on the tiles, making everyone outside turn their heads as their senses sprang into a heightened state of awareness as well. They hadn't forgotten what it was like and Max was the first to get up. The others followed and were inside just in time to hear Isabel say one thing: ''Alex.''

* * *

**Please review? (: **I'd really appreciate if you'd let me know how I'm doing so far because Roswell has never really been my forte, in my opinion at least, so comments and critique are more than welcome. As for the updates, I think I can promise you weekly ones, so hopefully you'll keep this story in the back of your mind. Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Rupture

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _Roswell_ or any of the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.**

**A/N: **As promised, the second chapter, and like I said, not a lot people are reading this story. Luckily, I write for myself (and, in this case, for a friend), so I'll finish this story anyway, but, still, for the rare few out there who are following this, I hope you'll like this chapter.

* * *

**A Second Coming**

**Part 2: Rupture**

''_When the ground beneath you starts to shake…''_

''Alex.'' Isabel repeated his name, sounding indecisive, as she didn't know whether what she was seeing was real or an illusion of some kind, a figment of her wistful imagination even. Still, her heart was pounding at the mere possibility that it was bona fide (because things had been known to happen in their lives, things that would not fit into the realities of most), though her eyes remained big in the confusion of the situation.

A shard of glass was shattered beneath her heel as she took her first step towards Alex, even though she was pulled back just as quickly as an arm suddenly snaked its way around her waist. Isabel opened her mouth to object, but didn't put enough effort in it and the sound got stuck in her throat somewhere because she knew that the others were right to be cautious. She couldn't just trust what she was seeing. She knew better than that.

Max brought up his hand to create a temporary shield and Michael let go of Isabel to go stand by his side. Kyle caught the look that Michael threw him and was by Isabel's side within seconds to take his place. ''Are you okay?''

''That depends,'' she honestly answered while her eyes stayed fixed on the figure of Alex.

Maria and Liz linked arms as they stood behind Max and Michael, one with hope in her eyes and the other with doubt, as if having gone over the chances in her head that something like this could actually be happening and be real.

''What are you?'' Michael roughly demanded from Alex whose eyes shot over to him, obviously frightened. ''I…'' Alex tried and failed. He began shaking his head while his eyes sought out Maria and Liz. ''Guys, a little help here. Please? I really don't want to be killed by an alien again.''

Maria clasped a hand over her mouth to hold back a sob and Liz placed a hand that was heavy with guilt on Max's arm. ''Max, I don't think he's—''

''He could be a shape shifter,'' Michael cut her off sharply.

''What?'' Alex shook his head. ''No, I'm not a shape shifter. I would know if I was. I'm just me.'' He turned his eyes on Isabel. ''Iz?''

''You're supposed to be dead,'' she barely managed. ''We were at your funeral.''

''I know,'' Alex returned with a nod. ''I saw you. All of you.''

''What do you mean you saw us?'' Kyle asked. ''You were dead, which normally means that people stop living, permanently, but I guess in your case—''

''I don't know how to explain it, Kyle,'' Alex replied with a heavy sigh.

''Try,'' Max patiently requested of him.

''I think this is where I come in,'' a female voice said from behind Alex, saving him from an unbelievable answer. He took a step aside to reveal a young woman who made her way up the steps in a calm and steady pace, testing especially Michael's patience. ''I had to find a place to park my car. I thought I would just send him ahead, figuring that you would be through with the hugging and the crying by the time I got here, but I'm guessing from the shield that you didn't get to that part yet.'' She shrugged her shoulders. ''Hey, I get that. I mean, I can't say that I wouldn't be a little skittish if a formerly dead person came knocking at my door; however, I can assure you that that is unnecessary,'' she said with a nod in the direction of Max's shield before bringing her head up completely, shaking her long and sleek red locks from her face in the process and turning her big emerald eyes on Max.' 'It is really Alex. I brought him back. I thought you guys would be happier about it, though.''

Max reluctantly let down his shield and the red-haired girl took a step towards them all, Alex remaining in the door opening for the time being.

''So that would make you an alien, too?'' Kyle wondered out loud.

The girl nodded. ''Yep, that it would. I'm actually from the same place as you guys,'' she said with another nod in the general direction of Max and Michael. ''I grew up with you, or, well, the other you, but you catch my drift. We go way back, and forwards, actually. See, we're friends in the future, all of us, including Alex,'' she told them all. ''It wasn't his time yet, so I restored the balance so to speak.''

''You what?'' Michael asked.

''How?'' Liz followed with her question.

''I'll get to that, but I think the polite thing to do is to introduce myself first. I'm Serena.'' She held out her hand, her wrist and lower arm cluttered with wooden bangles, and it suited the clothes she had on: the fitted white tee with the sunrise on it and the slightly baggy purple jeans of which one leg was messily stuffed into one of the brown cowboy boots she wore.

''Serena,'' Liz said the girl's name again, after which glancing over at her and meeting her eyes, both acknowledging the recognition that was there between them.

Serena smiled. ''You must be Liz, right? We become friends in the future. We have lots in common, even if you don't know it yet.''

Liz shook her hand, after which Maria wanted to as well, but Max stopped her. ''Max, what are you—''

''She already seems to know us, so we don't have to waste time going through the pleasantries. Why don't we give Alex a proper welcome instead.''

And with Max's permission Maria and Liz ran over to Alex, Maria being the first to have her arms around him. ''I missed you.''

''Ditto,'' Liz said while waiting her turn to hug Alex, though her eyes had already locked with his in the process.

''Don't ever die on us again,'' Maria jokingly remarked when letting go of him.

''I'll try.''

Liz smiled at Alex's response and hugged him as well. ''For the record, we're not letting you out of our sight ever again,'' she promised him when letting go and Alex pulled her into another hug. ''I missed you, Liz. Words can't even describe.''

''Hey!'' Maria exclaimed. Alex chuckled and reached for her as well. ''You know I missed you, too. As well as the rest of you,'' he added after having let go of Maria for the second time.

''Even the Czechoslovakians?'' Kyle inquired, earning himself a slap on the arm from Isabel. ''What?! All I'm saying is that if I were him, I'd be glad that Tess was gone. Not that I didn't like her, 'cause I did, but not so much after she—''

''Kyle,'' Isabel warned him.

He nodded and put up his hands in defense. ''Okay, I'll stop ruining a perfectly good moment.'' He stepped over to Alex and, to his surprise, hugged him. Kyle caught his look. ''I've been through some changes where I am perfectly comfortable with hugging another guy.''

''No, I know about the changes,'' Alex said.

''How? Oh, right, you've been watching us. I'm so glad I didn't know about that when you were, you know, less lively.''

Alex nodded and shot Kyle a semi-smile. ''I had some trouble moving on,'' he remarked, his eyes on Isabel, waiting.

She shook her head. ''I still can't believe that it's really you. I'm sorry, Alex, but—''

''No, I understand.''

Max nodded. ''We're sorry for being skeptic, Alex, but Isabel's right, I mean, we're taking her word for it—''

''Hey, is that any way to talk about a friend,'' Serena voiced.

''How do we know you're not making this all up to get close to us?'' Michael asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Serena shrugged. ''You'll just have to take my word for it, I guess.'' She smirked, but ended her sentence with a shrug. ''God, you people and hybrids are so paranoid, so I brought him back from the dead. It's a thing I do. Max can heal, right? Well, what I do is just slightly more advanced than that. I can take people's essence, or soul if you prefer that, and put it back in them.''

''Just like that? You can just bring people back from the dead?'' Kyle asked.

''Well, no. Yes, I can bring people back from the dead, just as long as I don't disrupt the balance. You know, one life for another, and all that? So, I was able to bring Alex back as soon as I sensed that someone else had passed, whose time it was to die, unlike Alex who died before his time, as you all probably already know.''

''Why did you bring him back?'' was Max's question.

Serena shrugged up her shoulders again. ''Because I knew you would need him, and because I'm a nice person who wanted to do something for her friends, or future friends, at least. I hope so anyway.'' She smiled sweetly.

''Wait,'' Michael began, but Liz stopped him and came to stand in between him and Max. ''Look, it's not that we aren't thankful for you bringing him back to us because we are, and we love that we have you back, Alex, you know that, but it's just all so—''

''Out of the blue?'' Serena finished. ''Yeah, I know, but there's a reason for that, believe me, and I thought that if I brought Alex back you'd have one more reason to fight.''

''Fight?'' Max asked. ''Who do we have to fight?''

''And why?'' Maria followed up with a question of her own. ''I thought we had done a good job of staying below everybody's radar.''

Serena nodded. ''You have. Do you know how hard it was for me to find you, but, you know, people have their ways.''

''Why do I have a feeling that you aren't just talking about yourself,'' Michael commented.

Serena sighed. ''Look, I know that you're all anxious to know exactly what's going on, especially with all the paranoia that's going around, with good reason might I add, but Alex and I have been in the car for hours now and we're both really tired, so would it be okay if I would just go over everything tomorrow? Besides, somebody else will be arriving tomorrow anyway, and it'd be easier if I have everyone together, so I only have to go through it all once.''

''Whose on their way?'' Michael tried one last time.

''A friend,'' Serena answered. ''An old friend, who you'll remember.''

Liz nodded and was the first to accept Serena's terms. ''Okay. I think that's enough for now, don't you think, Max?''

He nodded and agreed with her.

''Hey, look at the bright side, at least we won't have to worry about anything for another night.'' Kyle smiled and Maria agreed. ''Yeah, I could use one good night of sleep before everything starts up again.''

Michael nodded and wrapped an arm around Maria, going along with the rest. ''Fine.''

''Are you guys hungry?'' Liz thoughtfully remembered to ask. ''Because we have food outside.''

Both Serena and Alex shook their heads.

''Honestly, I just want to relax for the time being and get focused, so my powers are on point.''

''Powers?'' Max was curious. ''What else can you do?''

Serena shrugged. ''A few things, but healing and always being on step ahead of people are the two biggest ones.''

''Being one step ahead of people?''

Serena smiled at Max's expected reaction. ''Guess I'm staying with you then, huh? Plus, I want to talk to you about your powers, which you apparently seem to be developing,'' she told Liz.

Liz's face lit up and she began leading Serena out of Isabel's house. ''Guess we'll see you guys tomorrow,'' Max quickly added before following the two girls out.

''Well, it's pretty crowded over at our place, but you can stay with Kyle in the basement,'' Maria offered to Alex.

''Yeah, I'd be happy to have you man.''

''Actually,'' Isabel spoke up. ''Would it be okay if he stayed with me? I have an entire house to myself and I'd really like the company, if that's okay with you, Alex?''

Alex nodded. ''I'd like that.''

''Okay,'' Maria said. ''I can give you up for one night, but don't let him out of your sight, okay?'' she requested of Isabel.

''I promise.''

''Okay, then I guess we're off. We'll see you in the morning,'' Maria said while giving Alex one more quick hug. ''Or at least Michael will, I like to sleep late.''

Michael rolled his eyes and gave everyone a quick wave before following Maria out the door.

''Do you need any help cleaning up?'' Kyle asked, though already knowing the answer.

''No, we'll manage, but thanks.'' Isabel smiled.

''Sure thing.'' Kyle returned her smile and also left the house, and as soon as he did, Isabel finally hugged Alex.

* * *

**Please review? (: **Well, another chapter will be up somewhere next week, so stick around folks. :) And, just by the way, if you happen to read Fanfiction on any other shows, I also put a Buffy/Spike piece up today. Go to my profile and you'll find it. Thanks. :)


	3. Faces We Know All Too Well

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _Roswell_ or any of the original characters. All I own is my own imagination and the plot.**

**A/N:** This chapter features a conversation between Alex and Isabel that this story couldn't do without because of the bond that they used to have, and, hopefully, will have again. And in response to Dilencio, I created Serena as somewhat of a corky and out there character, so that she would be memorable. Enjoy this chapter and keep an eye out for the next one. :)

* * *

**A Second Coming**

**Part 3: Faces We Know All Too Well**

''_When your heart's really in it…''_

Isabel threw her arms around Alex's neck and pressed her face against his shoulder, making him grin as he slipped an arm around her waist as well. ''I take it you're happy to see me.''

''You have no idea.''

''I kind of do,'' he told her when she pulled out of the hug. ''I mean, I was here to experience it all with you and the others, you know, life post-Alex, since I had some trouble moving on.''

Isabel ran a hand through her locks before nodding, keeping her head low all the while. ''And I didn't exactly make the moving on part easier on you, did I?''

Alex shook his head and shot her a tender smile afterwards. ''No, but it wasn't you who kept me here. I did that all by myself.'' He shrugged. ''I wasn't ready to move on, and, fortunately for me, Serena somehow sensed that and then decided to bring me back. It's ironic, I mean, I died at the hands of an alien and I was brought back to life by one.''

''Yeah, life's funny like that,'' Isabel said while looking away from him.

''Hey,'' Alex asked for her attention, ''I don't blame you for my death. I don't blame any of you, well, except Tess, but I'm sure you can understand that since she's the one who's actually responsible for me dying.''

''I just can't help feeling guilty, Alex,'' she verbalized to him, turning her eyes back on him after a couple of silent seconds. ''I didn't suspect Tess at all and, what's even worst, I didn't believe Liz when she did. I wasn't even the second one to get in line, Maria was.''

''They've known me much longer than you have, Isabel. That's why they are my best friends.''

Isabel crossed her arms and nodded while keeping her eyes on him. ''I know. I just feel like I let you down.''

''You didn't,'' Alex reassured her. ''And don't forget that you were there for me when nobody else was.''

''That's because no one else knew you were there.''

''Yeah,'' he agreed with her, ''being dead and invisible to the world did kind of suck.''

''It must have been lonely,'' Isabel sympathized with him. ''You being able to see what was going on with everybody else, but no one able to see you.''

Alex shrugged. ''I had you to talk to, for a while anyway.''

Isabel nodded. ''Until I was ready to let you go, you mean?'' She nodded again. ''That's also where the slightly weird and very ironic part comes in because, after finally accepting your death, you turn up on my doorstep.''

''Weird doesn't even begin to describe it, though I do agree with you on the ironic part.''

''God, I can't even begin to imagine what it's like for you to be back, or what it must be like to be alive again. How did it feel when Serena brought you back?'' Isabel wondered.

He shrugged up his shoulders again. ''Like I woke up from a very long nap, and like I missed out on your lives… Only I didn't because of, well, you know, but still I didn't get to experience things with you, do you know what I mean?''

She nodded. ''Yeah, I get it. I kind of felt the same lately, believe it or not. I mean, yes I was here to experience everything: the leaving Roswell part and the living here part…''

''It seems like you guys are working out here.''

''We are, but it just gets hard sometimes,'' Isabel admitted. ''Liz and Max have each other and so do Michael and Maria, even though they still have their share of fights, but I don't really have anyone. Yes, I do have all of them, but it's different, and it's not the same as—''

''Having Jesse with you,'' Alex finished for her.

She nodded. ''Exactly, and it feels like I was the only one who had to leave their loved one behind, even though Jesse's my husband and Liz and Maria are just girlfriends. And before you say anything, I do know how that sounds.''

''You're allowed to feel that way, Iz.''

''I know, but then I look at Kyle and think, he can do it, he's fine all by himself, so why not me?''

''I don't think he's fine all of the time,'' Alex said. ''I'm sure he has people that he misses, too, and that he misses Roswell just as much as you do.''

''I sound selfish, don't I?'' Isabel asked him while bringing her eyes to his.

''No.'' Alex shook his head. ''You sound reasonable for someone who had to leave the one they love behind.''

She smiled at him. ''I've missed this, how you're always there when I need to talk somebody.''

''Well, I am a very good listener,'' he said while shooting her a goofy grin.

She kept smiling and nodded. ''I can't believe how surreal this is, like you never even left. It must have been even more bizarre for your parents.''

''Actually,'' he began, ''I haven't spoken to them yet.''

''Oh.''

He ran a hand across the back of his neck. ''Yeah, I didn't really know how to tell them that their son was back from the dead, because the out of this world stuff might work with you guys, but not with people who are as grounded as them. And I don't really want to tell them over the phone and risk them hanging up on me because they think that it's some out of place prank or whatever.''

''That would probably not be such a good idea,'' Isabel agreed with him. ''Hey,'' she said after a few quiet seconds between them, ''this might be a sinister question, but, your body, is it still, well, buried? I'm sorry if that sounded even worse than it did in my head, but—''

''No,'' he stopped her. ''That's okay, and, no, it isn't. Serena needed it as, well, as the receiving vessel for my soul, or essence and it, my body, restored fully after she did so because I died an unnatural death or something like that. The grave's still there, though, so we wouldn't attract any unnecessary attention.''

''So, Serena is legit? She is who she claims to be?''

''As far as I know, yeah. I mean, she's definitely an alien. I'm living proof of that, and she's from the same planet as you.''

''Do you know what's going on? Why she brought you back?''

He shook his head. ''Not really. She told me something, but not everything.''

''Do you know who's arriving tomorrow?'' Isabel asked him another question.

Alex nodded. ''But I promised Serena that I wouldn't spoil the surprise. That's all she asked in return for bringing me back to life, and I figured that wasn't too much to ask, so…''

''No, of course. I just wanted to check if she was setting us up or not, and if she had mind warped you into lying for her, like Tess did, because I can recognize the signs now.''

''Isabel.''

''I just don't want to lose you again.''

''You won't,'' he declared to her. ''And, luckily, I brought someone along who can restore people's souls, and for all the other stuff we also have Max, so dying has pretty much become impossible.''

She softly chuckled at his remark. ''I'll try not to be so overprotective.''

''Good because I think I'll get enough of that from Maria, and, well, from everybody really.''

''Okay,'' she promised with a nod of her head. ''Are you sure you don't want me to make you a plate of food, though? I only have to heat it up.''

''I'm sure, but I will take you up on that offer tomorrow, and I'll also give you a hand cleaning up, if you'd take it?''

''I'd like that, Alex.''

He gestured towards the kitchen. ''Lead the way, then.''

And Isabel did, with Alex right behind her as he followed her out into the garden while continuing to talk to her. In fact, the two talked all night, Alex having so much to catch up on and Isabel having so much to tell him, even when she didn't really have anything to say. She just wanted to be near him for a while longer, though she did eventually leave his side to go to bed, giving him his space to do the same on the living room sofa.

Still, Isabel hardly slept that night, going to check up on Alex every couple of hours while she slept only a few, and when she woke up the next morning, he was still there, fast asleep.

* * *

**Please review? (: **As always, I would love to know what's on your mind. :)


	4. What Tomorrow Might Bring

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series _Roswell_ or any of its original characters. All I own is the plot and my imagination.**

**A/N: **So, the whole weekly update thing has been thrown out the window, since it took me two weeks to upload this chapter and, therefore, I'm changing the weekly update thing into the I'll-update-as-often-as-I-can-thing. Dilek, this chapter is for you once again and I made this one a couple of pages longer because I know how you've been waiting for me to update.

* * *

**A Second Coming**

**Part 4: What Tomorrow Might Bring**

''_When you don't know if you'll make it through it…''_

Isabel went into the kitchen that morning fully dressed instead of wearing the pink bathrobe she usually wore to breakfast, doing so out of decency for Alex and respect for Jesse; however, she discovered that she wasn't the only one who was up when she found Michael in her kitchen.

He held up his coffee mug before she could say anything and made her question redundant. ''Maria forgot to buy coffee again. She works at a diner, but still she manages to forget the coffee. Go figure. You want some?'' he asked courteously before taking a sip of his coffee.

Isabel nodded and he poured her a mug. ''Thanks,'' she appreciated and sat down at the table with him.

''So, how is he?'' Michael immediately dove into more of a no-nonsense conversation with his follow-up question, though not before he had handed her the bottle of Tabasco.

''From what I can tell,'' Isabel began,'' he's doing good for someone who has been dead for a while and is now alive again.''

''Do you think anyone else knows about him, you know being…''

Isabel shook her head. ''No, we're the only ones who know. He hasn't even told his parents yet.''

''And his grave?'' Michael bluntly asked, having absolutely no problem with doing so.

''Empty, but still there, so there wouldn't be any unwanted questions and attention. According to Alex it was Serena's idea.''

''Huh, well, at least she's smarter than she looks.''

''Michael,'' Isabel disciplined him.

''Well, what do you expect me to say?'' He shrugged. ''I don't know her and, therefore, I don't trust her.''

''You should give her a chance.''

''Are you sure you're not just saying that because she's the one who brought Alex back?''

''She gets my benefit of the doubt because of that, yeah, but there's also something about her that makes me trust her. I don't know… Besides, why would she have brought Alex back if she didn't have the right intentions, why go through the trouble?''

''To get us on her side, of course.''

''Maybe her side is the one to be on,'' Isabel retaliated. ''We'll just have to wait and see what she has to say.''

''And who the unexpected guest is… I don't like being in the dark.''

''You never have,'' Isabel told him. ''But it's good that you're cautious because it means that you'll be ready for whatever when we aren't. You're always looking out for the rest of us, Michael.''

Michael didn't say anything in return and Isabel didn't go into his sudden quiet streak; instead, she smiled and continued to drink her coffee, and, thanks to Alex who strolled into the kitchen, the silence didn't get the chance to become awkward.

''Morning,'' he greeted and joined them at the table.

''Morning,'' Isabel returned, hiding the smile that appeared on her face at the sight of Alex's messy hairdo.

''Hey,'' Michael said with a nod.

''Did you sleep well?'' Isabel politely asked him.

Alex nodded. ''Yeah,'' surprisingly well even, considering that, you know…''

''It's a good couch,'' Michael pointed out. ''And I should know since I've spent my share of nights on it when Maria… Hey, baby,'' he quickly changed the subject and brought his head fully up.

''Space boy,'' Maria replied with a smile and leaned in to give him a kiss, after which she turned to Alex and threw her arms around him.

''What's this for?''

''Just for being here. I'm really glad you're back,'' Maria shared. ''And so is everybody else.''

''That's the vibe I've been getting,'' Alex said, ''but thanks for saying it again, Maria.''

''What are friends for? Anyway, I just dropped by Liz's and she wanted me to ask you if you wanted to have breakfast with her, Max, Serena, Kyle, me, well, she just wanted everyone over at her and Max's because of Serena being there.''

''Sounds good to me,'' Michael agreed while getting up. ''At least we can keep a close eye on her that way.''

Maria rolled her eyes. ''You know, it might be possible for people to actually be who they say they are.''

''I'm being careful.''

''Or paranoid,'' Maria shot back.

''Uh, guys, before we go over there, does someone have any clothes I can borrow?''

''You can borrow some of Michael's,'' Maria offered Alex.

Michael nodded. ''Yeah, man, come on.''

''Okay, thanks.'' Alex got up.

''So, Liz and Max's place in fifteen minutes?'' Maria proposed to Isabel.

She nodded. ''See you in fifteen.''

She took her time finishing her coffee when they left and, afterwards, made her way into the living room to fold up the sheets that she had given Alex for the couch. After doing that, she had only a few minutes to spare and decided to use those to give Jesse a quick call because she felt like it was something that she needed to do and couldn't wait.

He picked up on the second ring, his voice sounding hoarse. _''Jesse speaking.''_

''Hey, it's me… Did I wake you?''

''_Yes, but I enjoy being woken up by you,'' he said, making sure that she heard the smile in his voice. '' How are you doing''_

''I'm good. You?''

''_The same, probably busier, though. My firm's really been taking off.''_

''That's good.''

''_Yeah, it is. Have you been getting the money I've been sending you?''_

''Yeah, I have, but I haven't spent any of it. I told you that you didn't have to do that.''

''_You're my wife, Isabel. It's my job to take care of you and just because I can't psychically watch over you, I can still financially take care of you. It's the only thing I can do, Iz.''_

''I know, and I love the thought behind it, but it's really unnecessary.''

''_You haven't told the others, have you?''_

''No, but not because I'm ungrateful, but because I really wanted everyone to be able to make it here without any help, including me. It's the idea, you know?''

''_I understand, but I won't stop sending you the money. Who knows when you might need it.''_

''Thanks, Jesse.''

''_It's my pleasure. So, how are things going over there? Still quiet?''_

Isabel bit down into her lip for a few seconds before answering. ''Yeah, things are still quiet.''

''_That's good, right? It means you guys are safe.''_

''Yeah, everything's been fine so far.''

''_That's great, maybe it means that whoever was looking for you and the others has given up.''_

''Maybe…''

''_So maybe you could come back home soon? I mean, there's no reason to stay there when—''_

''Jesse,'' Isabel cut him off, ''I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I'm supposed to have breakfast over at Liz and Max's and I'm already late.''

''_Oh, yeah, sure... It's not like we won't talk to each other again soon anyway, right?''_

''Right.''

''_I love you Isabel Ramirez.''_

''I really have to go. I'm sorry, Jesse,'' she apologized and hung up.

She didn't know why she had lied to Jesse about how things really were. She liked to believe that it was because she wanted to protect him and not have him worry about her, but she knew that it was also something else. She feared that it may have something to do with Alex, and how she would have told him the truth if he had been in Jesse's place because, unlike him, Alex did fit into her estranged world. The thought made her feel guilty and the thing that made her feel even worse about it was that, the second she walked into Liz and Max's kitchen, Alex was the only one who was unoccupied enough to notice that something was going on with her. He always had a very attentive eye, especially when it came to her, so it came as no surprise to anyone when Isabel sat down next to him and his eyes instantly focused on her.

''Are you okay?'' Alex softly asked her, so that the others wouldn't hear.

Isabel didn't look at him and nodded.

''You know, just because I've been dead for a while doesn't mean that I forgot how to detect when you're lying about something, like now.''

Isabel shrugged. ''It's just some marital stuff.''

''What kind of stuff?''

''The kind of stuff I don't want to bother you with.''

''Because…''

''Anything you'd like to share with the class?'' Kyle asked, breaking up the conversation a little too loudly for Isabel's comfort, and, as a result, she kicked him.

''Touchy,'' Kyle replied, clearly amused by her reaction.

At that moment, Max cleared his throat and all eyes instantly turned to him.

''Uh oh, why do I get the feeling that we're not getting any breakfast,'' Kyle remarked.

''You already had breakfast, Kyle,'' Liz pointed out.

''Yeah, but you forget that I was once a football player and former jocks don't just have one breakfast, they have at least three, containing preferably eggs and bacon, lots of bacon.''

Liz rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help smile at his comment, just as Isabel and Maria. Even Alex chuckled and Max, Michael and Serena were the only ones who kept a straight face.

''Kyle,'' Max said while shooting him a look.

''I'm sorry, I'm done.''

''You humans are peculiar,'' Serena observed.

Maria eyed the girl. ''Like you aliens are so normal, that's why you're called that, you know, because you're alien.''

''Right,'' Kyle agreed. ''You're not even from this world.''

Max crossed his arms and sat back down again. ''Let me know when you're finished.''

''They're done,'' Liz told him while looking from the others to Max and back again. ''Right?''

Everybody nodded and looked to Max again.

''Good,'' he said. ''Because we didn't ask all of you over here for breakfast. We asked you over here so that Serena could tell us her story.''

''It better be a good one,'' Michael spoke his mind.

Serena faintly smiled. ''You were always the most skeptic out of the four.''

''Why doesn't that surprise me?'' Maria rhetorically asked.

''Anyway,'' Serena began,'' I'm sure Michael isn't the only one who has questions, which is understandable, so I'm going to try to answer, hopefully, all of them. See, theoretically I've lived two lives, the one where I knew you and this one, though, actually, I've only lived one life. I would have died, before my time, in my former, but because I have the ability to heal, I didn't.''

''So you can regenerate.'' Kyle stated.

Serena nodded. ''I guess you could put it that way, yeah. I got a second chance, so to speak.''

''So, you basically can't die?'' Maria asked.

Serena shook her head. ''No, I can die, but only when I'm supposed to. I healed myself after the first attack on our planet, but, shortly after, our side, ''she gestured in the direction of Isabel, Max and Michael, ''managed to gain its control back and ward off Kivar, until just recently, when he attacked our planet again. Only, this time, we couldn't win. Everybody knew it. He had made alliances with another planet, Xira, a planet much bigger than Antar. A lot of people were killed because Kivar is known for showing no mercy and only a few managed to escape, including me. I was on one of the few ships that left Antar and on the only one that actually made it to earth. Kivar shot down the others,'' she answered the question before it could be asked. ''Mine was hit, but remained fine until we were about to land. It crashed and everyone, except me, died. After healing myself, I tried to heal them, but I was unable to. It was their time… I had no plan, until I thought of you, the hybrids who can live on earth because you can pass as humans and haven't found a way back yet, which you will, eventually. I decided to go to Roswell first,'' she continued with her story, ''saying that I was a friend, and that's where I heard of Alex's death. I restored his essence and, luckily for me, he could tell me where you were. He said that he had been with you ever since his death, especially with you,'' she told Isabel, who shared a quick and discreet look with Alex. ''And now I'm here.''

''And now you're here,'' Michael repeated. ''You found us. Now, what's the follow-up to that?''

''Well, Kivar's seeking revenge and wants to exterminate all of your kind, especially the remaining three of the Royal Four, so, most likely, he will gather up his best men and come looking for you.''

Isabel's hand went for her neck. ''Kivar's coming after us?''

''Hey, don't worry, Iz, we won't let him come near you,'' Max assured her. ''We'll make sure of that.''

''Like hell we will,'' Michael affirmed.

''Besides, she said that he would most likely be coming after us,'' Kyle tried to help.

''That's right,'' Maria agreed with a nod of her head. ''But, just to be on the safe side, how positive are you that Kivar is planning a kill and destroy trip to earth?''

''I've been through it once before, so I think history will definitely repeat itself. It's how Kivar works,'' Serena informed them. ''And he isn't one for second chances.''

''So, how long will it take for him to find us?'' Liz inquired.

Serena shrugged. ''You guys have done a good job at erasing your tracks, but he has his ways of finding things out.''

''How long?'' Max repeated the question.

''A few days, tops.''

''Max, what are we going to do?'' Isabel asked, her face painfully wrinkled up with worry and concern.

''We fight,'' Serena answered before Max could. ''We have to. He won't stop looking until he has found you.''

Isabel gasped and automatically reached for Alex's hand while silently repeating Serena's words to herself. ''We fight.''

Michael nodded. ''I hate to admit it, but she's got a point, Maxwell.''

Max nodded. ''I know.'' He looked at Serena. ''Do you think we stand a chance?''

She nodded. ''I do. I mean, we have you three,'' she said with a nod, meaning Isabel, Max and Michael. ''You've gotten a good hold on your powers by now and, now, you also have me, and Liz. One of us could train her and show her how to use and control her powers, if she wants to, that is.''

Liz nodded. ''I want to help.''

''Good.'' Serena smiled before looking over at Kyle. ''You've also been healed by one of them, so I think that I'd be able to trigger your powers with a few simple exercises.''

Kyle shook his head. ''No.''

''Why?''

He shrugged. ''Let's call it a bad experience.''

Max nodded and accepted Kyle's reason for all of them. ''We understand''

''Yeah,'' Liz agreed. ''We won't force you into doing anything that you don't want to do.''

Kyle nodded. ''Thank you, but you guys know that I'm still with you, right? I was a pretty decent fighter back in the day.''

Isabel smiled at him. ''Thanks, Kyle.''

''Yeah, Kyle,'' Serena said, ''we could definitely use you on our side.''

It was about then that the doorbell rang and that their conversation was brought to an abrupt halt.

''Is that him?'' Isabel asked, close to panicking.

Serena shook her head. ''No, Kivar needs time to prepare because he doesn't want to lose from you. It's probably my guest. She's a little early, though.''

''She?'' Maria asked.

''I'll get it,'' Liz said while getting up, though Max stopped her. ''No, I'll go. Just to be safe, okay?''

Liz nodded. ''Okay.''

Max squeezed her hand one time before letting go and leaving the kitchen to open the door. Serena got up soon after, as did the others, wanting to see who their guest was. They were on their way when they heard Max say, ''Tess.''

* * *

**Please review? (: **It's always nice to hear what you think, so leave behind a few words. Thanks for reading. Oh, and I'll put this out there again, a while ago I uploaded a Charmed one parter, focusing on Chris, so if you have the time, please check it out. It's called **Looking Back At the Future**. :)


End file.
